Low cost modular furniture is desired by both consumer and retailer alike. The furniture must be lightweight yet sturdy, and easy to produce. Such modules should be constructed so that they are easy to ship, thus reducing transportation costs. In addition, consumers desire furniture which would allow them to easily replace or recover modules which have become worn, stained or have gone out of style, without great cost or inconvenience. There is also a market for furniture that may be converted from a conventional sofa to a sleeper sofa easily and quickly.
In commercial establishments such as hotels, motel, university dormitories, schools, etc. furniture has a predictable or pre-planned useful life, after which it is typically discarded. Discarded furniture often is disposed of in landfills, using valuable landfill space. Thus, there is a need for providing a modular furniture system in which each of the modules, and/or the upholstery covers, may be easily replaced to prolong the life of the furniture.
Modular furniture is known in the art but has not been a commercial success. U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,380, which is incorporated by reference, discloses a modular furniture system that allows the furniture unit to be disassembled, and even the covering changed. However, the process required to effect these changes is time consuming and possibly confusing to a homeowner who is not handy with tools. In a hotel or motel setting, where furniture modules would be changed relatively frequently, this would make routine furniture maintenance more expensive.
Further, assembly of conventional modular furniture requires that brackets be lined up and held in place while threaded fasteners such as bolts are installed, making it difficult for an individual to complete the task without the assistance of an additional person. The prior art designs lack the ability of holding the modules in alignment with the frame and/or each other so that the assembler has both hands free to operate the bolt without having to realign the module.
Another disadvantage of conventional modular furniture is that the modules are not easily recovered. Skilled upholsterers are typically needed to replace and refit covers to have a smooth, wrinkle-free appearance. Unfortunately, skilled upholsters are in short supply. Thus, there is a need for a modular furniture system in which the modules can be easily recovered by unskilled workers.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved system of modular furniture that may be assembled quickly and easily by an individual.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved system of modular furniture with self-aligning brackets that may be assembled without requiring the use of tools.
It is still another object of this invention to provide improved modular furniture that may be shipped economically because the component parts can be packed flat and compactly.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved system of modular furniture which is easily convertible between a sofa and a sleeper.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an improved modular furniture system having upholstery covers which can be readily exchanged by unskilled workers or consumers without the need for skilled upholsterers.
The above-listed objects are met or exceeded by the present modular furniture system which features an easily replaceable upholstery cover, and fastener brackets which enable easy assembly of the system without tools by unskilled workers or consumers.
More specifically, the present invention provides an easily assembled and disassembled modular furniture system including a base frame, a plurality of furniture modules including a first arm module, a second arm module, a seat suspension module and a backrest module, at least one fastener assembly for securing at least one of the modules to the base frame or the modules to each other. Also included is a replaceable upholstery cover for a corresponding one of at least one of the modules, the at least one cover including a sheet of fabric with a first releasable fastener for tensioning the fabric in a first direction upon assembly to the module, and a second releasable fastener for tensioning the fabric in a second direction upon assembly to the module.
In another embodiment, a replaceable upholstery cover is provided for use in an easily assembled and disassembled modular furniture system including a base frame, a plurality of furniture modules including a first arm module, a second arm module, a seat suspension module and a backrest module and at least one fastener assembly for securing at least one of the modules to the base frame or the modules to each other. The cover includes a sheet of fabric with a first releasable fastener for tensioning the fabric in a first direction, and a second releasable fastener for tensioning the fabric in a second direction, the directions being normal to each other.
In a further embodiment, a bracket is provided for releasably securing components of an easily assembled and disassembled modular furniture system including a base frame, a plurality of furniture modules including a first arm module, a second arm module, a seat suspension module and a backrest module. The bracket includes a blade portion having a mounting formation configured for attachment to one of the components, and an elongate blade formation projecting from the mounting formation. A sheath portion defining a chamber for receiving said blade formation and also having a mounting formation configured for attachment to an adjacent one of the components.
Furniture incorporating the present system is economical and easy to ship because the frame and modules will pack into a smaller space than an assembled unit. The design of the present invention does not require hardware or assemblies that protrude from the unit, making it difficult to pack the modules tightly for shipping. The modules can also be shipped separately, for use as replacement parts if the arms or back of a piece of furniture become stained or damaged. Ultimately, the furniture can have an extended useful life since worn or broken components are easily replaced. Also, the discarded components can be made of recycled or recyclable materials.